warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Fallen Legion (DAT)
Sweet. I'm definately intrigued by the whole resurrection and corruption of Guiliman. But I dont agree with the color scheme. But hey, its a work in progress. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Yo Sniper. Check out the FL image I just posted. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:07, October 1, 2011 (UTC) True but the TS are loyal here, so their colors are red and gold/silver (depends on who you ask). And though I'm a bit iffy on on the story (which is still good) i'll wait for other people's opinion. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Also, could you create breaks between paragraphs? Or I could do it for you. Just so its not an intimidating wall of text. Totalimmortal 18:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) What do you guys think of the latest color scheme posted? Mind you its for the traitor UM. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Looks a lot like TS... But, if its just a more Chaos-looking UM color scheme, its good.Totalimmortal 18:53, October 1, 2011 (UTC) A few other things to point out. We haven't really set up the story of the Xai'athi yet. I think the ultimatum should be "We are the Sethari. Resistance is futil." And we planned to have the remnants get pissed, attack the Sethari, fall to Chaos then run off with some traitor WE and SW. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Your Thoughts WoahwoahwoahWOAH! I don't mean to be over-controlling, but this is coming out strangely. Please keep in mind that there was already an introductory story written on the time-line page. Most of what you have is fine, but keep in mind, the unknowingly-traitor Ultramarines did not expect the Imperium to turn on them. They only fought long enough to open a warp portal, and quickly escaped. Escaping to the Eye of Terror wouldn't work, because it is on the opposite side of the galaxy, with the majority of the Space Wolves on Fenris and in the way. Again, I'm not trying to be a manipulator, I just want to maintain continuity. Totalimmortal 04:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) So much win! I love this timeline! Ultramarines turning traitor it actually makes sense! StormWarriors2 21:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Not usually, but with the given circumstances, yes, yes it does. Totalimmortal 00:13, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Still think the Fall of Macragge should be more detailed. -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) What I don't really get is why they turned traitor. I mean, sure, Guilliman died, but in the actual mainstream 40K universe he died too, and the Ultramarines didn't turn into berserkers. You could argue that most of their Legion died at the hands of Serathi too, and that would increase their response, but I still think that instead of turning to Khorne they would have brought righteous retribution upon the Serathi with all the clinical precision they were famed for. As in, ''actual ''righteous retribution and not just because they thought they were doing so. I understand that you probably wanted to make Chaos play a larger role though, and for that they needed Chaos Space Marines. Interdictor 03:08, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh my, i didn't see your comment there. But i think it is time for a re-haul of this thing. I already have ideas for review. But a few things. I dont agree with the Eldar fiasco, just doesn't feel like it fits. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:30, February 5, 2013 (UTC)